rihannawikinowfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Unapologetic
Unapologetic è il settimo album della cantante barbadiana Rihanna, pubblicato il 19 novembre 2012 dall'etichetta discografica Def Jam Recordings. Registrato a cavallo tra giugno e novembre 2012, Unapologetic è frutto delle visite di Rihanna in diverse sale di registrazione nel periodo in cui la cantante promuoveva il suo sesto album, Talk That Talk. Rihanna è la produttrice esecutiva del disco e ha arruolato alcuni collaboratori precedenti, The-Dream, David Guetta, StarGate e Chase & Status. Per sonorità l'album affronta generi pop, EDM e dubstep, molto in auge in Talk That Talk e Rated R. Unapologetic ha sorpreso per via della volontà di Rihanna di duettare con il suo ex fidanzato, Chris Brown, che con la cantante delle Barbados era stato al centro della stampa per averla picchiata 3 anni prima. È stata infatti contestata la loro collaborazione in "Nobody's Business". Nonostante ciò, il disco è andato incontro agli assensi di siti, riviste e specialisti del settore dai quali sono state apprezzate la produzione e le sonorità moderne. Da alcuni è stato disapprovato il suo materiale grezzo e la decisione dell'artista di pubblicare un album a cadenza annuale. Unapologetic diventa, inoltre, il primo album della cantante a raggiungere la prima posizione nella Billboard 200 vendendo oltre 238.000 e il terzo e quinto album consecutivo a debuttare al primo posto nella UK Album Chart e Swiss Album Top 100 Music Charts. Il primo singolo, "Diamonds", lanciato il 27 settembre 2012, ha raggiunto il primo posto nella classifica americana Billboard Hot 100, divenendo la dodicesima numero uno di Rihanna negli Stati Uniti, e nella Hot R&B/Hip Hop Songs. Per promuovere l'album, è partito il Diamonds World Tour, iniziato l'8 marzo 2013. Prima della pubblicazione Nel marzo 2012 Rihanna ha rivelato che anche se non aveva ancora registrato nessuna canzone nuova, aveva iniziato a lavorare sulle nuove sonorità del suo settimo album. Il 12 settembre 2012 la Def Jam Recordings ha annunciato ufficialmente su Twitter che, la settimana seguente, Rihanna avrebbe lanciato un nuovo singolo e che il suo nuovo album sarebbe stato pubblicato nel novembre 2012. Registrazione e produzione Il 20 giugno 2012 Rihanna si è accinta a registrare il suo settimo album di inediti, collaborando con i produttori Nicky Romero e Burns. Rihanna e Burns si sono appartati per tre giorni in una sala di registrazione a Londra all'incirca nello stesso periodo in cui Rihanna si è esibita nella catena di concerti per Radio 1's Hackney Weekend. È stato anche annunciato che Rihanna avesse assoldato Eric Bellinger, Sean Garrett e gli Swedish House Mafia per il suo settimo album di inediti. Il 6 luglio 2012, No I.D., produttore esecutivo della Def Jam, ha rivelato di aver appena cominciato a lavorare con Rihanna al nuovo disco dicendo: "Ci lavorerò la settimana prossima per non più di sette giorni". Il 10 luglio 2012, il cantante e produttore britannico Labrinth ha annunciato alla Capital FM che stava lavorando con Rihanna al disco dicendo: "speravo da tempo di poter collaborare con lei perciò mi sono rivolto ai suoi manager, credo che adesso lei stia lavorando su qualche materiale in qualche studio di registrazione, il che sembra davvero fantastico. Non è ancora entrata nel mio studio ma spero di darle delle belle sorprese". Il 17 luglio 2012, è stato dato per certo che Rihanna avrebbe collaborato con il cantante Ne-Yo e il membro dei N-Dubz, Fazer. In un'intervista con Capital FM, Ne-Yo ha dichiarato in merito al disco che "mi sono appena messo a fare del materiale per Rihanna, come ben saprete. Lei è la donna più impegnata nel mondo dello showbiz in questo momento. È coinvolta nel processo di mettere su il nuovo disco in questo preciso momento, e io sono entrato in gioco con StarGate, David Guetta e qualche altro produttore per questo compito". Il 13 luglio 2012, Sean Garrett ha comunicato di essere stato in sala di registrazione con il DJ David Guetta per lavorare all'album di Rihanna: Il 21 agosto, Claude Kelly ha confessato di aver scritto alcuni brani per Rihanna mentre la cantante si esibiva a Londra, dicendo: Le sonorità e i testi Rihanna, in una dichiarazione sull'album, ha detto: Rihanna ha anche aggiunto: Il cantante americano Sean Garrett ha commentato l'album definendolo "un eccellente mix di generi musicali". Secondo Jon Caramanica dal The New York Times, la musica dell'album è "cruda e consunta" con una produzione "incivilizzata e feroce", prendendo per esempio la produzione "gutturale" di David Guetta in Fresh Off The Runway e Right Now "Sembra che stavolta i produttori abbiano pensato di provare con qualcosa di nuovo", fuori dagli standard dello "schema pop-dance" con cui Rihanna aveva preso la mano, "o perlomeno di reimpostare sonorità ormai di moda in quadretti meno familiari", ha azzardato la giornalista Alexis Petridis. C'è chi vi ha letto un "R&B torvo e ombroso" come Jon Dolan della rivista Rolling Stone. Mentre la prima metà dell'album è caratterizzata da canzoni dance aggressive le quali sonorità variano dalla dubstep alla dance pop con effetti sonori selvaggi e rudimentali, la seconda metà presenta stili disco, reggae e rock. Musica Il brano d'apertura di Unapologetic, "Fresh Off The Runway", è un "incalzante numero da discoteca" che mostra prestissimo la corda e affianca stile hip hop e EDM. "Diamonds", lanciato come primo singolo, è una ballad mid-tempo che poggia su generi di musica elettronica, soul e pop. "Numb" è un brano da festa che prende spunto dalla musica del Medio Oriente e si snoda lentamente e in cui Rihanna si divide la scena con il rapper Eminem.Esso contiene una sample di "Can't Tell Me Nothing" di Kanye West del 2007. "Jump" è un impetuoso brano dance dalle sfumature dubstep che usa un sample di "Pony", brano del cantante Ginuwine del 1996. "Right Now" è "una carta vincente per le discoteche". "What Now" è una ballata "vulnerabile" che mette in luce il suo "ritornello duro". "Stay" è la terza ballad del disco che Rihanna canta con il suono di un pianoforte e di una chitarra. "Nobody's Business" in duetto con Chris Brown è stato molto criticato per la partecipazione dell' ex di Rihanna.Esso contiene una sample di "The Way You Make Me Feel" di Michael Jackson del 1987. "Love Without Tragedy/Mother Mary" è un brano in due parti profondamente personale che si apre con un'inclinazione malinconica per poi trasfigurarsi in una confessione aperta e in cui Rihanna alza sempre di più il suo tono di voce. Promozione Ad agosto 2012, è stato annunciato che il nuovo album di Rihanna sarebbe stato pubblicato alla fine di novembre 2012. Il 4 ottobre 2012, una soffiata ha annunciato che il nuovo album della cantante si sarebbe intitolato Seven e sarebbe stato pubblicato il 19 novembre. Singoli *"Diamonds" è la seconda traccia dell'album è il primo singolo estratto dall'album ed è scritto tra gli altri dalla cantante Sia Furler,è un singolo di successo mondiale,arrivato primo nell' Euro Top-Chart di MTV.L'audio del singolo è stato pubblicato tramite il canale Youtube della cantante il 27 settembre 2012. *"Stay" è il secondo singolo estratto dall'album il 7 gennaio 2013.La canzone in origine è una collaborazione con Mikky Ekko come inciso sull'album, ma Rihanna promuove anche come singolo la versione "Acoustic" di Stay dove canta da sola. Ha caricato un video dove la canta live al Saturday Night Live.Il video ufficiale è uscito il 12 febbraio 2013. *Sebbene non sia stato estratto come singolo per l'Europa ma sia stato solo inviato alle radio degli Stati Uniti, "Pour It Up" con una durata di soli 2:41 è secondo i critici la canzone "più improbabile per essere estratta". Pour It Up è uscito l'8 gennaio, appena un giorno dopo l'uscita di Stay. Il 20 marzo esce "Pour It Up Remix" che vede la collaborazione di Young Jeezy, Rick Ross, Juicy J e T.I. e che dura cinque minuti e quindici secondi. Il 3 ottobre 2013 è uscito un video per il singolo originale, allungato. *"Loveeeeeee Song" è stato estratto come singolo promozionale per gli U.K. il 3 aprile 2013. *"Right Now", la prestigiosa collaborazione con il DJ David Guetta, la seconda per Rihanna dopo "Who's That Chick?", è il quinto singolo estratto dall'album. *"What Now" è il sesto singolo estratto dall'album a livello mondiale, ma originariamente era uscito solo in Australia. *"Jump" è il settimo singolo, estratto dall'album il 24 gennaio 2014. Le case discografiche, insieme alla Navy, avevano già girato un video promozionale per la canzone nel giugno 2013. Altre canzoni *"Fresh Off The Runway" è stata cantanta live per promuovere l'uscita dell'album, insieme a "Diamonds". *"Numb" è stato inviato alle radio, poco dopo l'uscita di "Diamonds", ma non è stato estratto come singolo. *Il remix "Jump (Club Cheval Rap Remix)" con Theophilus London è stato lanciato come singolo ma non è presente nell'albumm. Critica Sul sito Metacritic, Unapologetic è stato valutato con un punteggio di 64 su 100 basato su 15 recensioni, finendo nella categoria delle "Recensioni per la maggior parte favorevoli". Jon Caramanica dal The New York Times ha identificato Unapologetic in uno dei migliori album di Rihanna insieme al suo "innovativo" Good Girl Gone Bad del 2007 e alla sua "apoteosi pop", Loud, del 2010. Ha dichiarato più in là che il disco "dà prova alla grande del suo talento". Neil McCormick del quotidiano The Daily Telegraph ha scritto che nel disco "c'è un po' di tutto" ed è stato un po' dubbioso in merito alla concentrazione sull'"amore confuso" di Rihanna nella seconda metà dell'album e "la soap opera del pop poco edificante ma allo stesso tempo molto interessante".Alexis Petridis del quotidiano The Guardian ha definito le sonorità del disco "di gran lunga più interessanti" di quelle di''Talk That Talk'', e ha asserito che "c'è qui del materiale che vale la pena ascoltare, sempre che si sia capaci di sbrogliare la musica dalla vita privata dell'artista".La redattrice del sito Allmusic, Andy Kellman, è stata del parere che "l'unica vera via per goderselo nel suo aspetto più significativo è quella di non prenderlo troppo sul serio ma come puro passatempo" e l'ha definita "un'altra sana ventata alla musica pop di oggi". Randall Roberts dal Los Angeles Times ha scritto che "i testi commerciali avvelenano" il disco, "nonostante invece sul profilo musicale Rihanna si è evoluta in una delle dive del pop di prima linea". James Reed dal The Boston Globe è dell'opinione che, con l'album, Rihanna "fa il dito medio a coloro che la criticano, specialmente a chi non approva che abbia perdonato Chris Brown". Successo commerciale Unapologetic ha debuttato alla 1ª posizione nella UK Albums Chart con una vendita pari a 99.357 copie. E' la quarta numero uno di Rihanna nella classifica dopo Good Girl Gone Bad del 2007, Loud del 2010 e Talk That Talk del 2011 e la terza consecutiva (dopo Loud e Talk That Talk). La settimana seguente, l'album scende alla 3ª posizione con un decremento delle vendite del 32% (67.161 copie). Vendendo altre 60.721 copie (-10%), Unapologetic scende al sesto posto. L'album risulta essere il 10º più venduto nel corso del 2012, secondo i dati forniti dalla Official Charts Company, con un totale di 475.000 copie distribuite. Unapologetic è entrato direttamente alla 1ª posizione nella Billboard 200 con oltre 238.000 copie vendute; diventando il primo album della cantante ad arrivare in testa alla classifica statunitense ed il quarto ad avere raggiunto il podio dopo Good Girl Gone Bad (2º posto, 2007), Loud (3º posto, 2010) e Talk That Talk (3º posto, 2011).[13] Nella seconda settimana di presenza, Unapologetic scende al sesto posto (72.000 copie, -70%). In un mese, l'album ha venduto oltre 420.000 copie, nei soli Stati Uniti. In Francia, Unapologetic debutta al 3º posto con 37.342 copie, registrando la più alta vendita settimanale di un album della cantante superando Talk That Talk che aveva venduto 26.153 copie nel 2011 Con un decremento delle vendite del 45% (20.682 copie), l'album scende al settimo posto. Nonostante un incremento delle vendite del 7% (22.060 copie), l'album scende all'ottavo posto. Unapologetic ha venduto oltre 160.000 copie nel territorio francese. Sono stati stampati anche dei poster e delle magliette di Unapologetic vincibili attraverso un concorso sul sito ufficiale di Rihanna. Tracce #''Fresh Off The Runway'' (David Guetta, Giorgio Tuinfort, Terius Nash, Robyn Fenty) - 3:42 #''Diamonds (Sia Furler, Benjamin Levin, Mikkel Eriksen, Tor Hermansen) - 3:45 #Numb'' (con Eminem) (Sam Dew, Robyn Fenty, Warren Felder, Ronald "Flip" Colson, Pop Wansel) - 3:25 #''Pour It Up'' (Robyn Fenty, Michael Williams, Theron Thomas, Timothy Thomas) - 2:41 #''Loveeeeeee Song '' (con Future) (Nayvadius Wilburn, Denisea "Blu June" Andrews, Robyn Fenty) - 4:16 #''Jump'' (con Skrillex e Kanye West)(Kevin Cossum, M. B. Williams, Mikkel Eriksen, Hermansen, Saul Milton, Will Kennard) - 4:24 #''Right Now '' (con David Guetta) (Terius Nash, Robyn Fenty, David Guetta, Mikkel Eriksen, Tor Hermansen, Shaffer Smith, Giorgio Tuinfort, Nick Rotteveel) - 3:01 #''What Now'' (Olivia Waithe, Robyn Fenty, Parker Ighile, Nathan Cassells) - 4:03 #''Stay '' (con Mikky Ekko) (Mikky Ekko, Justin Parker, Elof Loelv) - 4:00 #''Nobody's Business'' (con Chris Brown ) (Terius Nash, Robyn Fenty, Carlos McKinney, Michael Jackson) - 3:36 #''Love Without Tragedy/Mother Mary'' (Terius Nash, Robyn Fenty, McKinney) - 6:58 #''Get it Over With'' (James Fauntleroy, Robyn Fenty, Brian Seals) - 3:31 #''No Love Allowed'' (Sean "Elijah Blake" Fenton, Robyn Fenty, Alexander Izquierdo, Ernest Wilson, Steve Wyreman) - 4:09 #''Lost in Paradise'' (Ester Dean, Robyn Fenty, Timothy McKenzie, Mikkel Eriksen, Tor Hermansen) - 3:35 ;Edizione deluxe #''Half of Me'' (Emeli Sandé, Shahid Khan, Mikkel Eriksen, Tor Hermansen) - 3:12 #''Diamonds Dave Audé 100 Extended'' (Sia Furler, Benjamin Levin, Mikkel Eriksen, Tor Hermansen) - 5:03 #''Diamonds Gregor Salto Downtempo Remix'' (Sia Furler, Benjamin Levin, Mikkel Eriksen, Tor Hermansen) - 4:29 Tracce bonus edizione River Island #''Diamonds Congorock Remix'' (Sia Furler,Benjamin Levin,Mikkel Eriksen,Tom Hermansen) - 4:08 ;Deluxe edition DVD #''First Look: 2012 Loud Tour Live at the O2'' - 23:04 Diamonds executive platinum box bonus ("Diamonds " Remixes vinyl) #''Diamonds Gregor Salto Downtempo Remix (Sia Furler,Benjamin Levin,Mikkel S. Eriksen Tor Erik Hermansen) #Diamonds The Bimbo Jones Downtempo'' (Sia Furler,Benjamin Levin,Mikkel S. Eriksen Tor Erik Hermansen) #''Diamonds Dave Audé 100 Extended'''' (Sia Furler,Benjamin Levin,Mikkel S. Eriksen Tor Erik Hermansen) #Diamonds Steven Redant Festival Mix'' (Sia Furler,Benjamin Levin,Mikkel S. Eriksen Tor Erik Hermansen) #''Diamonds The Bimbo Jones Vocal Remix'' (Sia Furler,Benjamin Levin,Mikkel S. Eriksen Tor Erik Hermansen) Classifiche Classifiche Internazionali Classifiche di fine anno Data di Pubblicazione Categoria:Album